The Plague
by LovelySinner7
Summary: A plague is a sickness that engulfs what it wants, when it wants, for both Moses and Rameses it hits one of their temples hard and the other is left as its saviour. A Modern day One shot. Please Enjoy.


I know, I have to finish up that Rameses x Moses fic but, it's raining where I am and I got inspired to do a one shot with...?

Rameses and Moses: Us?

Me: yes! You two deserve each other

Moses: daww. Thanks

Rameses: It's good to see you have good taste. *holds Moses close*

Awww. Anyway, this is going to be a modern day Rameses and Moses story that deals with a sick partner, rain, and some hurt/comfort.

So this based off a headcannon that I had about the two in which Rameses works for his father ( Seti) in a large construction company that he will take over some not doing that, Rameses actually loves to paint which he is very good at. Moses used to work at the company but didn't like how Seti ran things so he left to pursue his passion which was to work with children and families in low poverty homes. Moses, Miriam, and Aaron are counselors there. Rameses and Moses live together in a condo and have been a couple for three years but knew each other since childhood.

Ok? Good! So cool. There's no spoilers but this is a sick fic. So fluff ahead. Now I don't own this lovely movie DreamWorks does. And Rameses owns Moses so yeah.

Rameses: 26

Moses: 23

As Moses sat in the living room on the couch, he looked up from his book and his eyes traveled towards the darken sky outside the window. Moses sighed in content as he listened as the pitter patter of the rain hit the window. The young man loved days like this where he could sit on the sofa curled up in a warm blanket, large hoodie that actually belong to his partner Rameses, and with some lavender tea, read a nice book.

The only thing that was missing was his his said partner. Checking his cell, Moses sighed again but this time in annoyance but not at Rameses... but at his father and boss, Seti. Seti was a slave driver who at times could be very nice and fatherly if only he needed something. He own five construction companies that were actually doing very well. But, Seti was old and new he needed to hire a new CEO. While his managers Huy and Hotep were educated, they were dirty when it came to business and kissed up to Seti only to be stealing from him at the same time. Moses supposed the old man knew but did nothing, at least to Moses. No...Seti wanted his only son Rameses to take over. The young man knew his stuff and had fresh ideas that would make the company even better. Even though Seti never really listened and had Rameses work long hours in meetings and trips with short breaks, at least he had two weeks to himself. Moses smiled at the thought of being with his best friend and love. Seti didn't really like him and Rameses together for the fact that he thought Rameses would get distracted.

But then there was his wife Tuya. Now since his parents died, Moses always saw her as a mother figure. She, along with his older siblings always supported the relationship between the two men. Moses smiled as he thought of his siblings Miriam and Aaron.

And of, course Tuya.

Moses checked his cell again as it read 11:30 pm. Rameses should have been here by now and the rain was coming down hard. Moses only could hope that his love made it home ok. Suddenly Moses heard keys jingle in the door and got up quickly and ran to the the door. When the door opened, Moses gasped as he ushered Rameses in the room. The older man was drenched even though he was wearing a coat and was shivering badly. Moses took off the wet coat and hugged the tired man not caring that he was getting wet. Rameses sighed tiredly as he hugged his boyfriend back. He felt tired, cold, and off. He just hope the headache and sudden fatigue wasn't him getting ill. He hated worrying Moses and wanted to spend time with him...

Not laying in bed sick, because when Rameses got ill, he really got ill.

Moses took in his lovers appearance and added to the list of reasons why he hated Seti. Rameses was tired, he had bags under his eyes, his posture was wrong, and he kept rubbing his nose and forehead. Moses took Rameses upstairs and told him to take a hot bath. Rameses smiled as he and Moses kissed. Moses went into the bedroom and took out blue warm cotton pajamas. He knew Rameses was getting or was already sick because when he went to check on his lover, he heard him sneeze and cough. Both sounded harsh and painful. Moses walked in with the items and smile sadly as he watched Rameses cough.

"You're not feeling well aren't you?" Rameses looked up from his seat in the hot water and sighed.

"No..."

Normally, Rameses would deny that he was sick. Deny it till he passed out. Rameses always cared for Moses when he fell ill which was a bit often. But this time Moses would take care of Rameses.

Rameses spoke after a few minutes but his voice was even deeper than usual.

"I'b sorry...I'b so weak..." Rameses sneezed wetly and groaned. He never like showing weakness. It was something his father made sure of. He coughed and went into a painful coughing fit. He felt the gentle warm hands of Moses rub his back in soothing circles.

"You're not weak Ram. You are strong, kindhearted, and passionate. Being ill isn't a weakness. It means that you need rest and I'll be the one to help you."

Moses and Rameses smiled at each other. It was moments like this that Rameses appreciated. He could be carefree around Moses. Only Moses got to see that side of him. His mother as well. Moses was about to kiss Rameses forehead but was pushed away as a volley of sneezes came from the older man. Moses chuckled a bit as he helped his sick lover dry off and put on his warm pajamas leaving his feet bare. The moment the two went into the bedroom and Rameses was under the covers still shivering, his cell rung. Moses having a feeling of who answered angrily.

"What do you want Huy!? The poor man is sick with a possible high fever and you call this late!?" Rameses sat up almost dazed and reached for a tissue as he sneezed rapidly.

"Sorry not my problem but his father wants him to come to a meeting tomorrow about-"

"I don't care what that slave driver wants! His son is sick! S.I.C.K. if Seti has a issue then let him call me! Goodnight!" Moses clicked the man off and rushed to Rameses and watched him painfully sneeze and wheeze as he held his chest. Moses hugged the older man kissing his cheek noting the heat.

 _'I knew it.. he has a fever...'_ Moses told Rameses he would be back and the sick man could nod as he laid down shivering. Moses went to go make some peppermint tea and soup. After that he put Rameses suit away in the hamper for later. When that was done, the young man got the thermometer and went back to the bedroom where he heard harsh coughing.

"Don't worry, I got you." Moses said as he rubbed his thumb over Rameses ' s hand. He placed the thermometer in Rameses mouth and waited. After a minute, Rameses nose twitched meaning he had to sneeze.

"Just hold on ok?" Moses said quietly. Rameses clutched both the sheets and Moses. The tickling in his nose made his eyes water and the sinus pressure was unbearable. The instrument finally beeped and Moses handed his sick love the box of tissues as he took the thermometer out. Rameses sneezed so much that the usually stoic man had tears running down his face as he weakly fell back on the pillows groaning in frustration.

"Bless you love. You aren't going to any meeting or work for that matter with a fever of 102.4"

"I'll be fide in the bordin'g... I habe to."

"Huh...because I'm sure everyone at that meeting took a lesson in congestion 101." Moses smirked cheekily as Rameses playfully glared at him. As Moses left to get some medicine, tea, and soup, Rameses stared at the wall in a dazed glance. He knew he felt to sick to go to work but he had to look good for his father. For the first time in his life, Rameses heard his father say he was proud of him. Never has he said that and this horrible cold ruined that. He wished that his father would just let him be his true self. That young boy who was creative, wanted to be an artist, wanted to follow his own dreams...but his father had such a hold on him that he gave those things up. Well not entirely. Moses and his mother were the ones who told him to never give up on his art. So he brought a small moleskin book with him and sketched when he could. Rameses sat up slowly and felt really dizzy. He hated getting ill as much as he hated seeing Moses sick. When Moses was sick, he was more clingy but to Rameses it was adorable. But when Rameses got sick, it hit him hard where a normal cold felt like the plaque. Sneezing, coughing, moving hurt him, fevers were the worse, and his throat would be on fire.

Like now.

Grabbing his nearby phone, Rameses squinted as the light on his cell hurt his eyes. As he began checking his emails while wiping his runny nose, Moses came in with a steaming mug of tea, soup, and medicine. He saw what Rameses was doing and rolled his chocolate eyes. He sat the tray down and sat next to Rameses taking the phone and putting it in the drawer.

"Whad are dou-?"

"You're sick or did you not get that?! No work! I need you to be ok...!" Rameses was stunned by the way Moses reacted but then it hit as to why.

"Moses...i-"

"No! If you want to drive yourself to an early grave just to prove something to your father then fine! Theres the tea, meds, and soup, help yourself! " Moses angrily got up and left the room. Rameses sighed sadly as he put his aching head in his hands. He knew exactly why Moses was like that. Ever since his parents died of disease, Moses always felt alone and scared to let people go. Even though he had his older siblings who loved him dearly, Moses didn't want to burden them. When it came down to it, Moses was always on high alert when Rameses would fall ill. One time Rameses got so ill, that a normal cold turned into the horrible flu and Rameses had to be in the hospital. Ever since they met and became fast friends as kids, Rameses never saw Moses that scared. Rameses sneezed as he broke out of his thoughts. He sneezed again and again and decided to eat some soup and tea that he knew was homemade. Though both men were excellent in the kitchen, it was Moses who really shined. Drinking the tea felt good on his throat as did the soup. He was still freezing but at least these items made him a little bit warmer. Reading the correct dosage on the NyQuil, Rameses took his medicine and couldn't help but grimace. He didn't care.

Medicine was disgusting.

Coughing into his elbow, Rameses grabbed the warm duvet and wrapped it around his broad shoulders clutching it closed in one hand while holding a wad of tissues in the other. The sick man carefully as he could, got out of bed and sucked in air as his bare feet touched the floor. But with the remaining strength he had, Rameses padded himself out of the room staying near the wall for support. He stopped to cough, sneeze or a combo of the two until he made it towards the living room. Moses put down the remote and turned from the TV as he saw Rameses swaying dangerously. Luckily Moses was quick as he helped Rameses to sit on the couch. The poor man coughed and sneezed so much, Moses forgotten that he was angry. Not angry really, but concerned. Moses adjusted Rameses so that the man was laying down with his head in Moses's lap shivering. Moses took the blanket from the couch placing it over Rameses who nuzzled his leg in thanks. Smiling sadly, Moses massaged Rameses forehead knowing the man loved it. The only sounds in the lowly lit room were some fashion show program, and sneezing from Rameses.

"Bless you."

"Boses, I'b so sorry...I didn't bean to bake you upset, i...i..." Rameses sneezed wetly as he cut himself off. He was frustrated with himself. The son of Seti, multi millionaire CEO stricken with a cold. Sensing the stress, Moses chuckled quietly as he rubbed the Rameses down.

"I know love...I'm sorry for the way I yelled. I just worry so much for you. I hate seeing you so sick. I don't want something happening to you. I love you too much to let that happen."

"Well I hate bein'g sick if it bakes a difference and dothing will take be away from you ok? Rameses by this point sat up laid his head on moses' s shoulder. Sniffling, Rameses spoke in a more congested but bitter tone. Moses held him close.

"By whole life, I tried to bake hib happy. And for what? I sobetimes I wonder if he cares."

" I think deep down...deep down the river, he is proud of you. He's just too stubborn and cocky to tell you. But I'm proud of you, your mother is very proud you."

" I dow... and thags for being here for me."

"Of course, you be dead without me...plus you have a nice body."

Rameses chuckled as he smirked.

"So it's for by gorgeous body eh? I dew you couldn't resist be."

Moses purred as Rameses hugged him and kissed behind his ear.

"Down tigger. You're not feeling too good ok? How was the tea and soup?

Rameses pouted a little but knew Moses was right. He felt so sick. Rubbing his reddened nose he spoke.

"They were delicious, I was so stuffed up I couldn't taste it's delicious flavor. Thang you lobe."

"And...?" Moses said in mock annoyance as he knew how much Rameses despised medicine.

"Yes, I took sobe bedicine...happy?"

Moses snuggled with his lover and smiled smugly.

"Yup! Very..."

"..."

"Rameses?"

"..."

Moses smiled fondly as he heard the soft snores from his sick lover. Finally the older man was resting. Moses kissed his forehead and kept the tissues nearby. Rameses would get the tlc he so rightfully deserve. Moses only wished the man wasn't so ill. But it couldn't be help. The younger man will call Miriam in the morning to tell her he wasn't coming in since Rameses wasn't well. Knowing she would understand and that Rameses would get better putting Moses in better spirits.

' _Don't worry my love, I will help chase this plague from your temple and make sure it doesn't enter. Even if it enters me. Sleep well_.' Moses thought as he gently held the older man in his arms as went back to his book listening the now calming sounds of the rain.

Me: *drys eyes with tissues* this was beautiful.. you guys are too much for my heart

Rameses: You're very welcome. We don't even have to try.

Moses: please don't make his ego go up more.

Rameses: You like my _big_ ego though...

Moses:...*blush*

Me:...*nosebleed* um...read and uhm..you know the rest!


End file.
